Who Are You...?
Just a normal day, November 20, 2010. I had gone to work, had the usual day and finally worked up my nerve to ask my boss if and when I'll get a raise. It never worked before but I still wanted to try as I had a wife and 2 kids that I had to care for. This time was different though. My boss said yes, I was excited of course, yet I felt something was.. off. As my mind wondered about why he would give me a raise, he suddenly stepped aside from his desk, and left the room. As he did I saw a note which read: "Hello, Cody. (My bosses name) we see that you have tried to send one of your employees to mess with our company. Now, as I'm sure that this employee has no idea what your getting him into, I will not punish him. As for you, I would suggest being prepared for the worst. Meet me at the corner of Washington and 4th street. If not I will bring this fight to you." Now, I had realized that this was no ordinary note and that "certain employee" was most likely me. But before I had any time to think about what was going on my boss cleared his throat right behind me. He had been watching the whole time. I tried to hide the note, but he just simply said: "don't even try. You can know the truth as I probably won't be around long enough to care anyways. I just want to get this pain over with." As he said that it made me cringe. "w-what sort of pain sir?" I asked. "You already know, you've been through the process. We all have. Now it's my turn." He said with dark eyes. "I don't have any idea of what you are talking about" I said trying to remain calm as this could have been just a big prank. Unfortunately, this was not the case. I heard a crash from the main office downstairs. "What the heck was that?!" I asked, now even more panicked than before. "You should probably leave." He said to me in a very unsettling voice. "Wait how long has that note been there?" He didn't answer, just put his finger up to his mouth and pointed toward the window. Motioning me to climb out. That was the last thing I had seen before a sharp pain hit the side of my head and I hit the floor. Unconscious for what seemed to be a very long time. As when I woke up, I was all alone. Not just alone, but I seemed to have been in complete darkness. I felt a soft, comforting, pillow-like substance under me. This couldn't have been the office. No. I was in my room. My head still throbbed from the blow and me hitting the floor with my face so it couldn't have been a dream. I thought about just going to sleep and forgetting it ever even happened. But right as the thought crossed my mind I saw a dark figure enter my room. Startled, I grabbed my hidden gun from my bed side table and took aim at the figure. I called out into the darkness "Who are you? What do you want with-" That's when it turned on the light. My mouth dropped to the sight of me standing with a gun in my hand. I couldn't comprehend what was happening so I put my gun back on the table. It did the same. Confused, I decided that the only logical reason was that I was dreaming or hallucinating. I decided to get up and look around my house. Every thing was in place. When I turned to go to the bathroom and look in a mirror or something the "clone" seemed to get angry. I hadn't noticed, but I hadn't looked in a mirror yet, or even seen a mirror. As I tried to push through him I caught a glimpse of myself in the bathroom mirror.. No. Not myself. All of the emotion seemed to had gone out of "me" and I was now pale white. My eyes were black. My face smeared with blood. I couldn't believe what I saw. This is when I got mad at the figure, started cussing at him. Even threw punches. He disappeared. I looked in the mirror again, I was back to normal. At least what was normal to me. As I tried to make sense of what had just happened, all that I could hear was "4th street and Washington. You know what you must do." And I did just that. Killed my boss, and then killed myself. Or that dark figure of myself that we all have lurking behind us. Category:Ritual